The Pearl Prince - Part 2
The Pearl Prince Chapter Three The demons bellow shook the platform, causing a bottle of water to fall and create a puddle on the floor. The heat of the demons flames sizzled Thomas’ skin, leaving a trail Of ash and smoke, which in turn, made Thomas’ vision hazy. Refusing to give up, he clenched the dagger, anticipating when he should throw it. The beast summoned a ball of fire and threw it at Thomas, smashing him against the station wall. Regaining his balance, He crawled under the legs of the demon and stabbed the right leg, causing the beast to roar, an inferno blazing out of his mouth. Leaving a blast of Sulphur shooting right through a wall. He smashed at Thomas, who skidded across the floor of the platform near the puddle of water. A voice sounded in his mind, clear and light, like his mothers, "Tell the water what to do. Use it, it will stop the demon." Tom stretched his hand above the puddle, and then lifted it. The water followed the movement of his hand. He pushed it towards the Demon’s right leg, causing it to extinguish. Wailing in pain, the Demon fell towards the ground. Thomas reclaimed his dagger and ran towards the inferno of blood and fire. He carefully aimed, and shot. He had never really been good at throwing, but luckily, the dagger injected the stomach of the Demon. The Demon cried and fell, creating a loud thud on the platform, and shortly evaporated, leaving a trail of smoke and blood, and a rancid smell of Sulphur in the air. People had started arriving, almost instantly after the demon incident. Tom felt more comfortable secluded in the crowd. But he could not help but wonder what he did with the water. Was it magic or an illusion? The train came into the platform. Thomas had never been on a train before, so he was cautious before boarding. The interior was nicely decorated, unlike those he had seen in movies. It was carpeted in blue and had the same color compartments. He sat in his seat and started reading the paper the lady from the counter gave him, along with his ticket. He recognised it as a letter, written in blue ink….... "Script Regular">Thomas Carter, If you are reading this, then it means that you have passed stage one of your life, and that you are safe (for now). My name is Silenia Lara-Jones. I am your godmother. We met recently in your dreams. I must tell you now about your heritage. Your mother was part of an ancient organisation that you have been born into. I am also part of it, and so is the lady who gave you this letter. Unfortunately, I cannot tell you more about this, in case it is in the wrong hands. We must meet in Niagara falls as soon as you reach, where I will take you home. You will be able to recognise me, as I shall wear the same things as I did in your dream, Love always, Silenia.'' Night had fallen again, and the air had a thick and sleepy scent of incense, Thomas had lost a lot of energy since the battle against the fire demon, and his eyelids felt heavy. The light rocking of the train lulled Tom to sleep. “Tea?” A bright, bubbly voice jerked Thomas awake. Standing in front of him was a woman in a light blue chemise and matching skirt stood in front of him. She was in her usual stiletto heels and her hair, in the same chignon. “Um… sure. Aren’t you a clerk?” He asked innocently, to which she laughed shrilly, a few wisps of hair falling from the fancy bun. “I don’t work for them, I’m just getting you to Canada! How was the dagger, did you use it? We were always taught-” “Yeah, I did, thanks.” He said, not unkindly. She winked and left, with the similar sound of her clip-clopping heels. She had done it again, left him a new pair of jeans, a purple t-shirt and a thick jacket. She left a guidebook to Canada along with fifty $10 bills. The train was due to reach in about an hour, so Tom had a lot of free time. He re-read the letter from Silenia, changed into the new clothes and consulted the guide on how to get to Niagara falls. Slowly, the train stopped at the next station, were Thomas departed. It was snowing heavily outside the station, and luckily, for Tom, a bus stop was near the station. It was a school day, and the snow had kept many tourists away, so the falls were quite deserted. He could only marvel at the beauty of the waterfall, as it was half frozen, but the water still kept flowing. Looking around for Silenia, who was nowhere to be seen, he wandered over towards the boat tours section, but again, had no luck. “I know where she is. Come along now!” Once again, the Barbie-doll lady who had stalked him through his whole journey was leading him to one of the empty boats in the dock. “I think I still remember how to hot-wire one of these…..” after a few tries, the engine started revving, and they were cruising along. “The entrance is along the actual waterfall. The water acts like a curtain to mortal eyes.” they reached the edge of the fall and she said, “Ok, jump!” Thomas looked at her, as if she was crazy, but she simply laughed and said, “It’s easier for you, I’m the one wearing a pencil skirt!”, it was true, but nevertheless, she dived into the half-frozen waterfall and climbed onto one of the nearest rocks. Tom copied her, and jumped. Cold. It hit him like a thousand surgical needles jabbed into him at once. He swam up to the rocks, where she helped him up. “Come on, Carter, I would’ve thought you were a strong young man?” behind her, stood Silenia, in her blue dress and flowing hair. She looked afraid and said, “Excellent job, Celeste, I knew I could count on you. Thomas! There is little time, so I will explain quickly. Your home is in one of four kingdoms in a different realm. The entrance is here. We are part of the kingdom of water, we can harness the powers of water and learn to control it. The three other kingdoms are those of fire, air and earth. Your mother died during one of her missions while serving our queen, and you must finish it. Let us leave now, before you are tracked.” She led him towards the fall and she walked right through it. Celeste followed her, and so did Thomas. Thomas expected them to fall, but the rocks carried on, even after the drop, like a floor. He surveyed his surroundings, they were in a cave, dimly lit by blue lights. To one end was a curtain of water, into the realm of water, and the other end was the curtain of water back into the mortal realm. The two ladies were heading towards the way into the kingdom. “Thomas, Come here!” Silena was about to recite what sounded like a spell, “Porta, Aperi!”. Thomas had never heard the words before in his life, but he seemed to understand it, like a vague memory. She had said “Gates, open,” or something like that. The layer of water obscuring them from the kingdom rolled open like curtains, revealing a blinding white light. Celeste’s long, nimble fingers held Tom’s wrist as they walked through. Click here for The Pearl Prince - Part 3>> Category:Stories Category:Sonofapollo Category:Fantasy Category:Adventure